Sometimes It's Hard To Believe
by thatweirdparamedicstudent
Summary: A series of scenes about Emma and Killian's furture and the things that are happening
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Please note that I don't own any of the OUAT series or world.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Fluffy feels  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Everything, all things OUAT  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The first chapter might be familiar as I used it as a platform, it just gave me so many feels! The picture attached belongs to the brilliant killian-the-meerkat on tumblr, all credit for it goes to her and permission was granted for its use :)

** Please review, I love to hear what you think **

Future!AU Drabble

She had to admit, Killian made the best father. He always looked after Liam, agreeing that she could go back to work and he would look after during the long hours of the day. Even at night, when they were both home, he would always go to his son.

So it shouldn't have surprised her when she went into her room one morning and found both of them sleeping on the bed, Killian curled protectively around their little son and Liam, once again peacefully asleep. It shouldn't have gripped her heart the way it did, squeezed it in the most delightful way but it did.

Her son and her husband were the greatest gifts she could have ever received. Something she still wasn't quite sure she deserved yet there they were. The man who would follow her where ever she went, through time. She recalled that time fondly. The time she could finally see how much the pirate cared for her, how much he wanted to be a part of her life.

She looked at her son, the one who was so very much his father's son. While it took Emma ages to calm him, Killian could simply hold him and he would stop crying.

Killian had been so excited when she told him that she was pregnant, had lifted her up and spun her round and round. All through the pregnancy had showered her with gifts, caring for her more than she thought any one ever could.

"Emma?" he whispered, his eyes cracking open and blinking in the bright sunlight.

"Shh, Killian, Liam just dozed off," she said back as quietly as she could. Her smile unrestrained as she pulled back the blankets behind him and slipped in. Her arm curved around his waist and she embraced the warmth of him and her son.

"Why did you get up?" he asked, in the same quiet tone.

"I wasn't feeling well, but everything is alright now," she pulled the arm closer to her, pulled it around her waist settled it over her stomach.

"Emma?" his voice croaked as he turned his head and his bright blue eyes looked at her, full of question. She smiled at him, feeling his warmth and love surrounding her. She was safe, she was loved, she was home.

She wondered whether the baby that grew inside her now would have his eyes, or perhaps be more like her this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Please note that I don't own any of the 'OUAT' series or world.  
><strong>Author's Note:<br>Please review, I love to hear what you think**

She was lying on the couch, facing away from the TV, her hands curled up near her face. She was scarily quiet, Killian was almost tempted to check her breathing when she shifted her hips and one of her hands went to her stomach and rubbed at it.

He couldn't help the pull at his lips, her belly was showing because her shirt had ridden up while she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful, he was loathe to wake her, but if he didn't they were going to be late for the dinner with her parents. Henry had agreed to look after his little brother, on the condition that he could use the internet, because Regina was strict about internet usage. She was so peaceful and she had such trouble sleeping the morning now a days.

"Emma, sweetheart," he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "if you don't wake up, we'll miss the dinner you wanted to have with your parents."

"But I'm comfortable," her voice was sleepy, had the quality to it she got when she had to go and see Liam at two or three am in the morning.

"Love, don't we have something very important to tell your parents?" he questioned, trying not to hint to his step-son who was setting up a play area for Liam.

"That's she's pregnant again?" Henry was setting up the play mobile.

Emma sat up abruptly and they both turned to him, eyes comically wide. Henry did not stop doing what he was doing, not even to smirk at them like he would have normally after revealing such a tantalising piece of information.

"How-" they both tried to begin.

"Mum, I've seen you pregnant before when you were having Liam, plus Regina and Snow," He looked up from his organising, and waved his hand dismissively at it, it was truly nothing to him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she was frowning, trying to sit up a bit but she was still a little sleepy. Killian was almost distracted by her hair, the slight fluffiness caused by sleeping on it for a while.

"You didn't," he shrugged. "You're going to be late,"

"Go on upstairs, lass, I'll talk to the lad," He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head as she rose from the couch to go to their room to get changed.

They were standing on the porch to her parent's house, they had bought it after Snow White had gotten pregnant again, needing more space than the loft apartment offered. Emma kept on straightening her clothes, the fake leather leggings being pulled up and smoothing them, her scarlet shirt being tucked in and pulled out over and over again. She came over to him and did a few more buttons up on his white shirt and straightened his dark vest.

"Love, stop fussing, it's just dinner," he knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Yeah, but-" she tried to fix her hair, but Killian moved her hair back to where it was as the door opened to reveal David.

"Emma, how are you?" David pulled her into a tight hug, one hand going into her hair and cradling her head.

"I'm good Dad. How's everything?" Emma smiled as David moved back into the house and followed him in. Killian followed behind, being the gentlemen that he was, and watched her walk, the delicate sway of her hips and the click of her heels.

"Your mother is cooking up a storm, come in, take a seat. Would you like a drink?" Killian could hear David's voice echoing back to him.

"I'll have a beer," he called out to him, he had been looking forward to having a break with David for a while. He loved his son, but it was nice to have dinner with some people who could actually answer his questions.

"Emma?" her father asked.

"I'm alright, it's my turn to drive home," Emma gave her parents a soft smile, while it was true it was also a lie. Killian wanted to smirk at that but he didn't, he stayed silent and listened to the conversation surrounding him.

The dinner was good, Snow's cooking was so delicious that the conversation dissolved into nothingness. However, after the main meal they talked and joked about their lives. As it got later, Emma checked her watch more frequently, showing her concern for her boy.

"So, we have something to tell you," Killian pulls Emma into a hug. His arms wrapped firmly around her waist, with his head resting on her shoulder, her heels making it easier.

"I'm pregnant,"


End file.
